metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Delano 7
Gunship Sylux's bounty hunter gunship--76.4.75.116 02:32, 11 August 2007 Different Delano 7s In Metroid Prime Hunters the Delano 7 looks like sylux's suit. But the 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3 it looks more different. It looks more shorter and light blue. Why is that? :Keep in mind that the ship is not officially the Delano 7. That's only one of the most common theories, shared by many. Myself included, incidentally.TwistedNerve 01:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget that Metroid Prime Hunters isn't as good, graphically as MP3. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've noticed that really the two ships look nothing alike. The four 'crab legs' on the new ship are a lot different from the 'wings' on Delano 7. It most likely is Sylux, but it's still very possible that it isn't.--1upD 14:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey Samus' ship has changed over time. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC)Very true!Luminoth 01:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That's because thouse are different ships.Ether101 Prime 10:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he makes changes to his ship to with the best gear he can steal.(SebastainE, (9:12PM 1 Dec~!SebastainE 02:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC)) : That wouldn't explain it looking noting like his ship.Ether101 Prime 16:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Name With a name that translates to of the night it makes me think that the Delano 7 might be a stealth space craft. That would explain why Samus can't pick it up at the end of corruption. Anyone else think so? Metroidhunter32 16:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Human? I agree that sylux is probably a human but there is one thing I have always wondered, if sylux is a human how does he see through his suit? There appears to be no visor unless you count the green stripe and if sylux uses that to see but still fights with such skill then he must be a cyclops or something. Also what is the use in the things that come out of his shoulders The shoulder fins are most likely an aesthetic design choice with no real purpose. Maetch 20:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The purpose is to provide an identifiable silhouette on the tiny screen during multiplayer. Notice how the characters are all shaped very differently. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Human? Perhaps the green stripe is like a camera that transmits a live picture of the battle field to the inside of his helmet allowing him to be human. ( 00:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC)) :Regardless, we know he is humanoid in shape. ''MetVet'' LAWL Best speculation added in an article ever! : "It is Sylux's ship colored differently so Samus doesn't know. So he can surprise attack her" - Unregistered user Hellkaiserryo12 21:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry for my previous comment that I deleted (if that's wrong tell me). His ship looks very different in the early trailers of MPH... you might wanna compare that to the Delta-class fighter at the end of MP3. TantrumDog 23:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog Where did it go Where did that mysterious ship go after MP3:C? Forgive my memory I don't remember the Metroid games too well. TantrumDog 00:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ...I added a photo, where'd it go?! FangSylux 23:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except you didn't add it... I'll get it... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, guess I have alot to learn, huh? FangSylux 23:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Trivia "Delano" is NOT a french term meaning "of the night". That's "De la nuit". Collateral damage? When fighting Sylux for the first time, I chose not to attack the Delano 7, and it seemed like its shots damaged Sylux when they hit him. I may have been wrong, though. Parnifia 15:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I can see the similarities between Sylux's ship and the thing from the end of Corruption, but it may not be Sylux. I think there's another answer here that everyone has been ignoring: Rundas. Here me out. After Rundas's death, Dark Samus appears and 'absorbs' his corpse. Later, Dark Samus dies on Phaaze, and she/it melts while the planet starts to go into self-destruct mode. Could it be possible that, from her remains and Rundas's essence, Rundas was reborn? Additionally, the color scheme on the mystery ship very closely resembles that of Rundas with his PED. He would have very good reasons to follow Samus, either for revenge or reconciliation. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 67.185.176.166 (talk • ) :Please discuss the article and the article only here. For fan theories you can create a blog or use the Forums, thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Weapon? How can the weapon be called an "autocannon", when its "projectiles" seem to be energy based? 01:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) wikitroid user Metroid Prime: Revelations for Wii U Just maybe, if that would be Sylux; in the next game should be something like that leads the extermination of Metroids on SR388 and the behind story of the Phazon and Gorea. An ancient virus or something similar created the phazon which leads to fully created Phaaze, as well the story of Sylux he maybe a human with a virus or mixed with machines. Gorea kills the Alimbics with a virus. Dark Samus may appeard but without Phazon he maybe have a more powerful virus.